Chocolate
by CrimsonHeartFairy
Summary: After Luffy heard an explanation about Valentine day from Usopp. Luffy assumed it was an eat-a-chocolate day. So, he began to ask each one of his nakama to make him chocolate. But the reaction he got from his nakama was either they ran away or kicked him. What will Luffy do to get chocolate from his nakama and who will give him chocolate in the end?. Read to find out. Nakamaship


**Chocolate**

**By : Crimson Heart Fairy**

Summary : After Luffy heard an explanation about Valentine day from Usopp. Luffy assumed it was an eat-a-chocolate day. So, he began to ask each one of his nakama to make him chocolate. But the reaction he got from his nakama was either they ran away or kicked him. What will Luffy do to get chocolate from his nakama and who will give him chocolate in the end?. Read to find out. Nakamaship

**Luffy X Zoro a bit of Luffy X Usopp, Nakamaship.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

"Valentine day, what's that?" Luffy asked looking confused after he heard Sanji shouted happy valentine day to Nami and Robin while giving them both a delicious chocolate cake.

"You don't know what valentine day is, Luffy?" Usopp raised his eyebrow at his captain. Not feeling surprise of Luff'sy lack of knowledge. It was Luffy after all. "Alright then, I am the great captain Usopp will explain that to you." Usopp smiled proudly.

Luffy got excited hearing that. "Yes, a new story " Luffy thought. He sat quietly waiting Usopp to start.

"So, valentine day is... "

After Usopp finished his explanation. Luffy blinked processing the new information he had just heard. Why did he didn't know this awesome day before. Luffy eyes sparkled with excitement.

"So I can eat chocolate as much as I want" Luffy asked with drools coming from his mouth.

"Well, yeah. As long as someone gave it to you" Usopp answered.

"Can I receive meat instead?" Luffy asked. He looked at Usopp with hopeful look.

Usopp groaned "Typical Luffy" he thought. "No, you can't. It has to be chocolate." Usopp said firmly.

"Oh I see" Luffy felt disappointed hearing that but soon he smiled again, giggling a bit. "Well, that's fine. I like chocolate too. Can you give me one Usopp?" Luffy asked happily.

"No. You had to give chocolate to someone you like. So I can't give it to you."

"Eh. You don't like me, Usopp?" Luffy pouted.

Hearing that Usopp got a bit shock but soon he calmed down. Luffy obviously meant he like him as nakama. Usopp was really sure about it.

"Yes-No .Mmm. You see what I mean was" Usopp groaned. Confused how he should explain that matter to someone like Luffy. Before Usopp figured what to say. Luffy had already talked.

"What a pity. I like you, though." Luffy grinned not noticing the weird look Usopp gave him. Usopp sighed. This could cause a big misunderstanding if someone else heard their conversation. Usopp heard a snicker from behind. He looked back and found Zoro smirked at him. Usopp sweated nervously. He got to go away from Luffy quickly as possible.

"You see. I need to help franky now. See you later" Usopp dashed, leaving a confused Luffy behind. Zoro laughed a little seeing that scene.

Luffy huffed. He felt disappointed that he didn't get chocolate. Luffy looked around him, He saw Sanji who was now bringing drinks to Robin and Nami. Luffy mouth slowly formed a huge grin. That's right Sanji was a cook after all, he can make him chocolate.

Luffy suddenly leapt to them, screaming the cook name.

"SAAANNNJIIIII" Luffy landed safely near Sanji. But before he said anything Sanji had already kicked him in the stomach.

"Hey. What was that for."Luffy groaned in pain. He rubbed his no- bruised stomach.

"It's your fault shitty rubber man" Sanji huffed angrily. "How dare you disturbed Nami-swan and Robin-swan break time" Sanji raised his leg ready to kick Luffy again.

"Nah, it's fine Sanji-kun. Luffy didn't mean anything harm". Nami said sweetly to stopped Sanji while Robin just chuckled.

"Anything for you Nami-swan. " Sanji stopped to kick Luffy and turned to Nami with a smile that Zoro labeled as "Creepy pervert smile." Zoro rolled his eyes seeing Sanji's reaction. "Stupid ero-cook" mumbled Zoro. "I heard that, shitty marimo. " Sanji shouted at Zoro.

After recovered from Sanji's kick Luffy stood up again. Looking back at Sanji "Hey Sanji, can you give me a ch-"

"No". Sanji answered fast as if he could read Luffy's mind.

"Eh. Why not? You are the cook, aren't you?" Luffy sulked, pouting like a child.

"I only give chocolates to WOMENS in valentine day" Sanji emphasized the word women. Then he walked into the kitchen ignoring Luffy whining.

After he saw Sanji disappeared into the kitchen Luffy turned his attention to Nami and Robin.

"NAAMIII" Luffy whined.

"50000 berry for one chocolate." Nami smirked evilly. Feeling a bit desperate, Luffy looked at robin.

"Robin?"

"Sorry Senchou-san, I have something to do later." Robin answered, she stared at Luffy who looked disappointed. Seeing that kind of look in his face, making Robin a bit of guilty. "But I think you can ask the swordsman-san. It seems he has nothing to do" Robin made a suggestion to Luffy.

Luffy blinked "Zoro?" He looked around to find Zoro. He saw Zoro leaned at the rails looking relaxed. Luffy's face got brighten a bit. "You're right. That's a great idea. Thanks Robin "Luffy smiled, running towards Zoro. Robin smiled looking at Luffy who dashed towards Zoro.

Zoro leaned at the rails on Sunny, feeling the breeze of the wind in his face and a warm sunlight His eyes got heavier. He decided that a little nap wouldn't hurt. Without him knowing, Luffy appeared beside him, shouting his name in his left ear.

"ZOOROOOO" Zoro jumped up hearing his shout. Unconsciously he grabbed his swords. When he realized it was only Luffy who disturbed him he sighed. He growled annoyed at him.

"Zorooo" Luffy continued to call him.

"What, Luffy?" Zoro responded thinking what kind of trouble he would face this time.

"Make me a chocolate." Luffy answered with a wide smile.

"No"' Zoro answered fast without thinking.

"Why not?" Luffy pouted. Feeling rejected.

"I can't cook "Zoro said shortly.

Luffy tilted his head to one side. Then he grinned "That's fine. I'll eat it even it tastes bad. It is valentine day after all." Luffy said with innocent face. Cearly, he assumed that valentine day was an eat-a-chocolate day.

Zoro groaned "Damn Usopp and his stupid story" Zoro muttered quietly." No, I don't want to." Zoro said irritated.

Hearing this, Luffy frowned. He was feeling sad and frustrated. It was already the fourth time everyone refused to give him chocolate. "You can't?" Luffy asked with a sad look in his face.

Seeing Luffy expression changed. Zoro sighed now he felt bad towards Luffy but still Zoro had to refuse him. Zoro couldn't make a damn chocolate. Heck, he didn't even like it in the first place. It was too damn sweet for his taste.

"Zoro?" Luffy suddenly called him, thinking that Zoro was spacing out. Zoro looked back to Luffy. He frowned seeing Luffy's face. Even though Luffy eyes showed like he wanted to cry Zoro still had to refuse him. Zoro made up his mind.

"Luffy, I can't ma-"

"You can't make chocolate for me?" Luffy eyes widened. His eyes looked like ready to burst into tears anytime.

"No, I mean I -" Zoro felt a bit flustered he didn't like to deal with a crying Luffy.

"So, Zoro can." Luffy face suddenly brightened. His face changed to a happy one.

Zoro blinked. "What. No. What I am trying to say is-" Zoro stopped his voice as soon he saw Luffy puppy eyes. His eyes sparkled and Luffy smiled with the biggest smile Zoro ever seen today. Zoro gulped. He didn't know if he could do this.

"Ne, Zoro can make me chocolate, right?" Luffy asked cheerfully.

...

"Hey, Zorooo. You can, right?"

...

…..

…

Chopper walked to the deck. He wanted to go to the library to read a new medicine book that he was just bought.

Chopper hummed slowly. He stopped his walk when He saw Luffy sitting on the deck quietly while holding a cup. Out of curiosity, Chopper called Luffy to ask him.

"Hey Luffy what's that? " Chopper pointed at the cup. Luffy raised his eyebrow hearing Chopper random question. His eyes travelled to the thing Chopper pointed at. "Ah. You mean this." Luffy raised his cup. "This is a hot chocolate that Zoro made for me earlier." Luffy smiled, drinking his hot chocolate happily.

* * *

**The End.**

**Sorry if sanji was more violent than usual, because I think when valentine day, He more overprotective at women**

**Please REVIEW**


End file.
